I Promise
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Summary: Spoilers for 2x01. AU slightly as Emma/Regina are together, it becomes AU after they fall. Regina's reaction when Emma gets pulled into the vortex with the 'dementor' or wraith.


**I Promise**

_Summary: Spoilers for 2x01. AU slightly as Emma/Regina are together, it becomes AU after they fall. Regina's reaction when Emma gets pulled into the vortex with the 'dementor' or wraith._

* * *

Fire separated the three women from David and the wraith. "Hurry"

Regina was panicking. Spinning the hat over and over again with no result. "It's not working!" she called back. Emma looked back and forth between her father, mother and girlfriend. Her father was attempting to stall the wraith with more fire and her mother, well her mother was lying in wait in case the wraith passed through.

Regina closed her eyes in frustration. "It's not working!"

Emma turned to her girlfriend "What's the problem?"

"Magic" she sneered. "It's different here"

"Now would be the time" David shouted not able to hold the wraith off for much longer. Regina kept spinning the hat hoping for a miracle. She promised Emma she wouldn't die; she promised Henry she wouldn't die. Emma leaned down and grabbed onto Regina's arm for support when suddenly the hat worked. A purple portal appeared before them, getting bigger and bigger.

"It's coming!" David called and Emma span around to see the creature was mere inches from them.

"Regina!" she screamed, pushing her out of the way, but before she could get far enough away herself something pulled her back, pulling her into the purple portal.

"EMMA!" all three voices screamed as the blonde vanished.

"NO!" Mary-Margaret screamed and stepped to the edge of the portal.

"SNOW!" David called.

"I'm not losing her again" and with that she jumped, also disappearing into the vortex.

"Neither am I" he called and jumped of the barrier, just about to reach the portal when it closed up, leaving David to land on the ground. "No" he grasped at the remains of the hat and then looked up to see Regina, a hand clasped over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. "Where are they?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know" she admitted.

"Are they dead?"

"The curse, it destroyed all of the lands" she explained.

"Are they DEAD!?" he screamed and Regina shook her head.

"I don't know!" David stepped back, "I really don't know where they are, if I did I'd tell you"

"I just got them back, my wife, my daughter and now their gone"

"I'm sorry"

"Mom?"

Regina and David looked up to see Henry and Ruby who had just entered the building. "Henry what are you doing here?"

"What happened, where's my mom where's-?" he looked around frantically, searching for Emma no doubt.

"They're gone, they fell through a portal, I'm so sorry"

"No you're not" Regina blinked, hurt by Henry's comment. "You really are the Evil Queen. I don't want to see you again"

"No Henry don't say that. I love Emma, I-"

"You love her?" David asked from behind her. Regina turned around.

"Yes, I do and I promise I'll do everything I can to get them back"

Henry sighed. "Until then, leave me, leave everyone alone"

"But where will you go?" Regina asked, she could feel new tears forming behind her eyes.

"With me" David walked by Regina, followed by Ruby and they guided Henry from the building and from Regina. She stood there frozen as they disappeared around the corner, then she let the tears fall.

She turned around and grabbed the hat, turning it again and again. "Why won't you work!" she cried but continued to spin it in hopes it would work. Eventually she stopped spinning and collapsed on the floor in tears. An hour ago she had Henry, an hour ago, while she was practically being sent to her death, she still had Emma who announced their secret relationship to her parents in order to save her.

"_I love her, she's not dying"_

Emma's confession rang through her ears like death itself. Looking at the floor for the final time, she stood up.

"I'll find you Emma, if it's the last thing I do, I will bring you back. I promise"

* * *

Thanks for reading, Review?


End file.
